school day
by melifor
Summary: Anne is a girl in 11th grade and tomorrow is her first day, she starts of by taking a shower and oiling herself up to look nice then goes to to school to impress the boys. Has lemons, stronge language, And some fun
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im back from my uh...vacation :D and I wrote this story because im so bored so yeah. Give Heat wave and Time to live life (my two other story's) a view, Hope you like this story and a fav isn't much to ask for thanks.

SCHOOL DAY

Its monday, and Im sound asleep in my bunk bed with the pokemon I grew up with being on the bottom bunk and me being on the top bunk I was dreaming about turtles when i heard a faint voice calling. I just ignored it and kept on sleeping but then a few moments later I heard it again, it was my mom calling me from downstairs.

"Anne your going to be late on the first day of school, you better hurry"

"shit" I got out of my bed and in a flash and slipped on my slippers, I was only wearing my sports bra and panties which are the clothes I always sleep in. When I got up on my feet the first thing I wanted to do was take a shower so I make a good impression on the boys at school. I started to look and when I finally found it I didn't hesitate to go over to the bathroom, when i got their I locked the door and striped in front of the mirror I couldn't help but notice my sexy tanned hourglass figure, and my 38D cup breast with pink nipples. I placed my clothes next to the door and opened the closet door and pulled out a medium-sized mirror and placed it in the bathtub. I then sat in the tub and spread my legs around the mirror, the floor was cold but it warmed up around my ass. I started slowly rubbing my vagina in a latitude motion sending pleasure up my spine and I loved it, at the same time I was looking at myself masturbate on the mirror in front of me. I inserted my ring fingure and middle fingure deep in my cave and rubbed my tail hole with my thumb while my other hand pinched and pulled on my erect nipples.

I was coming close to an orgasm and grabbed a thin shampoo bottle and treated it as a fake penis. I gave the shampoo bottle a blow job while still 'exploring the cave' I then took my hand out and inserted the bottle in my pussy, I was moaning loudly as I felt myself getting closer my the second so I went full speed and pushed the bottle in and out while seeing myself in the mirror. With one last push I squealed as cummed on the bath tub and all over the bottle. I saw in the mirror how the white liquid was pouring out, it looked like vanilla ice cream and I thought maybe it taste like it to toke some in my hand and slurped it in my mouth, I couldn't belive how sweat it was. I kept on taking some and pouring it on my mouth then I heard my mom call again

"ANNE YOU ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES BEFOR THE BUS LEAVES YOU"

"Dont worry mom im coming" I said as I started washing up and bathing my body in some nice coconut smelling oil when I came out It looked like I was greasy but I was actually dry, my skin must have sucked some of the oil to make me look like a oiled latina. I got dressed wearing a gray Skirt, black knee socks and a blouse that showed some of my well rounded breast. When I came down stairs my mom already left to go to her work and my pokemon Sawk was eating some cereal

"Hey Swak How do I look?" I said is I striked up a sexy pose that almost made swak choked on the cereal in his mouth.

" I think that means I should be a model" I giggled and sat with him "Maybe later we can have some fun" I said rubbing my fingure down his muscular stomach

Well guys there is the first chapter there will be a 2d part of this and then im calling it complete, review if you liked it and a like would really make me smile until next time see ya.

~melifor


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys its been a while since I uploaded a chapter for this story so here is the 2nd part for it I hope you enjoy it,leave a review and have fun doing it :D.

SCHOOL DAY

I grabbed my backpack, that was hanging from my chair and threw it onto my back "Ok Swak take care of the house while I'm gone ok?" I said turning my head towards Swak that was still eating his cereal "Swak..Swak..","Ok thanks I'll be back by 3:00 p.m". I walked to the door and open it, then closed it on my way out, I was walking west for a few minutes turning head's on my way to the bus stop I smiled at the thought that I could get any boy that I wanted with my looks.

I reached the bus stop a few more street's later, and saw some boys and girls, some boys were cute, others looked like hammered shit, and some girls where pretty but not compared to me. I walked over to them and started a chat with one of the girls their " Hey when does the bus come again?" I asked the girl "Oh it should be here by now. But the driver must be late" she stated, looking west and east trying to spot the bus.

"I should have brought a sweater or a jacket." I thought, shivering but trying to look cool doing it. Me and my new "friend" where talking about some of the boys on our bus stop and the cutest guy was with another guy, not to ugly but not the best, I overheard them talking about us and just as I was about to make a move I heard a hunk, I turned my head only to a rust ass bus. I turned my head to my friend and said "That looks like its about to explode", she agreed with me but either way we had to get on. The bus went to three other locations to pick up some other people and once that was taking care of, we where off to the school.

When we got to the school we got off the bus and walked into the main entrance, I was with my friend and we got together with some other girls so now their are four of us in out little group, with me still being the pretty one. Launch time came and I got in the line for some grub, we where having spaghetti with a side of bread, milk, and some butter for the bread. The cute guys from earlier where sitting about two tables behind our table and I decided to go in for the catch "hello Im Anne" I said putting on the best smile I can give "Oh hello My name is mike" the guy said looking me dead in the eye with a beautiful smile we talked and agreed that we would see each other tomorrow at his house during the day, so that ment I would have to skip school but that didn't matter because I was gonna get satisfied and math was boring.

tomorrow...

I meet up with mike at the bus stop and from their we went over to his house, we went inside and we watched some t.v together

I decided to make a 3rd part of this story so the smuk will be in the next chapter so be ready to update this if you downloaded it I hope you liked it and watch out for my next story "No more" Im working on it please review and peace

~melifor


End file.
